Somebody's Watching Me
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: Mitchie Torres aka 'Mary Jane Smith' ends up finding herself stuck in the witness protection program after witnessing a murder and finds herself living with the Grey family. Will she be able to keep her secret? Especially as she grows close to the boys?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! So I know it's been awhile since I've written something here, but I've been working on putting some stories on a Jonas fansite. If you want to check it out it's on jonasbrotherfanfictionarchive . com and my username is xoMusicisLifeox. Anyways, i started this story as a partner story on that site, but my partner didn't want to be a part of it anymore. It's posted on that site as an O/C story with Joe, but because that's not allowed here it's instead a Smitchie story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Eyes wide and breathing furious she sped around the corner, her heart beating out of her chest. The only thought on her mind was to get as far away as she could. Her blonde hair plastered to her face and her clothes drenched and her make-up streaming down her face she fumbled with her car keys as she rushed to open the door as she looked over her shoulder._

_Throwing herself into the car she jammed the keys into the ignition and gunning it not even bothering to look at where she was headed. She just wanted to get as far away as possible as her blue-eyes kept straying back to the rearview mirror. She didn't stop until she found herself in the middle of an abandoned road._

_Shaking uncontrollably she sobbed as the memory of what she just saw flashed like a movie through her head. Gasping as she was consumed by her sobs she grabbed her cell phone and pressed speedial 1 calling the most important person in her life. _

_"Hello?"_

_"…"_

_"Mitchie? Mitchie? Are you there?"_

_"I'm in trouble." She gasped into the phone._

_"What do you mean Mitchie? What's going on!?"_

_"I-I-I saw a murder Jonathan." She whispered._

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, now this sheet has everything you need to know about your new lifestyle and as soon as you're done with it, it'll be destroyed so make sure you know _everything _on this sheet.

Michelle Torres

**Mary Jane Smith**

_Height: 5'6" _

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: July 9th_

_Physical Appearance: grey-eyed blonde _

_Life story: _

_- Homeschooled whole life and now a senior _

_- An only child _

_-Parents just died in a car crash and left her (you) to the Jonas family who were close family_

_friends._

_- Hometown is Albany New York _

_-Born in Miami Florida and moved when two years old_

Mitchie sighed as she looked down at where her life rested on piece of paper in her hands. Literally. Had she known that going to work just three days ago she would've found her world and that of her families flipped upside down, she would've done everything in her power to avoid it.

What put her in this situation? Only the fact that she witnessed the murder of Lucinda Meline, the hottest actress in America, and the result of the largest serial killer in America at the moment. The biggest problem? The fact that he knows who she is and has already contacted her multiple times threatening to kill her and her family. The only reason he hadn't succeeded yet was because she and her family had been under 24-hour secret service surveillance.

And now? Now she was being sent to live in Dallas, Texas because she was no longer just your average American girl. She had always grown up a typical childhood life, dancing since she was five, acting since age 7, and secretly singing for as long as she could remember but taking voice lessons since she was 16 (a year ago) and could pay for and drive herself to lessons. She grew up happily with her parents and her brother Jonathan, her older 22 year-old brother and best friend who was now a junior at University of Phoenix Oregon which was only about an hour or two's drive from her hometown of Hayesville, Oregon.

Her bad luck is how she found herself on an airplane on her way to live with friends of her parents that honestly she never knew they knew. How they knew the Grey family she had no idea because while the Grey family was famous, well she most definitely was not. The only problem with her situation? Only Mr. and Mrs. Grey had any idea what was actually going on, the rest of them had no idea, and would never have any idea. They thought her story was actually true. If they knew, well that would just make an already complicated situation even more complicated.

The plane ride was cramped and uncomfortable. Seriously, if they wanted to rip her away from her entire life, couldn't they at least dish out some more cash to at least get a first class flight? Mitchie sighed and grabbed a lock of her pin straight hair, scowling at the nasty blonde color. Aside from the fact that her entire family was in danger and _she_ was the one being sent away, the worst part was changing her entire appearance. Of course, she thought nothing bad of people who had blonde hair, it just...wasn't her color. She never thought of herself as the overly happy and bubbly type of blonde, she had nothing against them personally, she just preferred brunette which was a color that while you could be more serious, and it wasn't a huge shock when you suddenly became crazy and carefree.

Taking her hair and putting it up in a low ponytail trying to forget about it, she looked down at her clothes. A pale blue pleated mini-skirt, a matching tank top with a small, half sweater on top and a pair Mary Jane shoes. _'How ironic is that,'_ Shelby thought to herself as she grimaced at the...preppiness, if you will, of her outfit. Unfortunately for her, her entire suitcase consisted of outfits similar to these, the only remnants of her previous wardrobe being her two favorite pairs of skinny jeans that she had to secretly sneak into her bag.

Sighing for the umpteenth time during the flight, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her headrest, counting the minutes until the plane would land and she could finally get to her new life because the quicker she got there, the quicker the whole ordeal would be over. At least, that's what she liked to believe. Actually, she was glad to be away from there, away from the city that held such a horrific and traumatizing memory for her. Her mind flashed back to that day and that place where she saw the man stab the helpless woman, his green eyes cold and emotionless, not unlike his facial features.

_She stood frozen in shock at the end of the alley way, having stopped there when she heard what sounded like a woman crying. At first, it just seemed like the woman was being mugged until she started to run towards the street, screaming for help and began screaming for Shelby to call someone. Shelby's eyes flashed behind her, seeing the assailant only taking one leisurely step at a time as though he didn't care._

And then, when the woman was not but a mere hundred and fifty feet away underneath a light positioned on the wall of the alleyway, the man pulled out a large machete-like object and threw it with obvious expertise, as it hit the distraught woman square in the back of her head, ending up jutting out of her forehead. Shelby's senses began to come back to her as she felt warm tears running down her face and her hands shaking uncontrollably by her side.

The woman's scared and pleading eyes now burned into her memory, she watched as the man walked up to the dead body and grabbed the handle of the weapon, simply pulling it out of the head and tucking it back into the side of his pants. With a sick laugh, he looked up at Shelby with black eyes, his features showing pure hate now.

"You better watch yourself girlie," he said, his voice deep and haunting.

She shot up, screaming at the top of her lungs, completely unaware of the fact that the memory had her writhing in fear in her sleep on the airplane where everyone turned to look at her. Panting, she turned to see everyone quiet and looking at her with wide, wondering eyes. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, slumping back in her seat and trying to calm her breathing. The guy next to her turned to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump in fright at the unexpected touch. He flinched and began to apologize profusely for scaring her, only stopping when she smiled and help up her hand.

"It's okay," she assured. He smiled also, which quickly turned into a frown.

"Are you okay? You were screaming pretty badly there," he asked, his eyes showing genuine concern for the stranger.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just...nervous about visiting my friends in Texas that I dreamed about something going wrong and it turned into a total nightmare," she lied, hoping that would satisfy the guy.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again. She gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, it happens when I'm really nervous about something. I normally have my brother with me too  
so that's part of it," she lied again, although she was sure that she would feel a lot better if Jonathan were with her.

"Okay," he said and turned back in his seat, accepting the lie. Shelby took a deep breath to calm her down which didn't work all that well. Suddenly, she began to feel extremely claustrophobic and paranoid, glancing around nervously at everyone on board.

"_Passengers, we are about to make our final approach into Dallas-Ft. Worth International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and return your seats to the upright position. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Delta Airlines and we appreciate your service._"

Mitchie smiled to herself as she buckled her seatbelt, ecstatic to finally be getting off the plane. She closed her eyes and waited for the plane to touch down.


	3. A New Home

Hey! So I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this story and I've already got 5 reviews! So here's the third chapter, and maybe we can make it 10 new reveiws this time? Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Mitchie. Mary Jane, sighed as her "grey" eyes looked out of the passenger window watching the houses in her new neighborhood go by.

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years even though it's not exactly under the best circumstances, but you have grown into a gorgeous woman Mi-Mary Jane, no matter if this is really your normal appearance or not. Now I should probably warn you ahead of time the boys can be a handful sometimes." Spoke Denise Grey from the drivers seat.

Mary smiled over at her. She might not be happy about this whole situation, but that doesn't mean she held a grudge against her or her family…after all, it wasn't her fault she was in this situation and she and Mr. Grey were nice enough to take her in. "I'm sorry too. Thank you so much for taking me in."

"Oh nonsense Mary Jane." She said waving her off. "When we heard what happened we didn't even hesitate. Ah, we're home." She smiled pulling into a gated driveway. Mary gawked. She knew that they had a huge house (courtesy of magazines) but their house was huge!

Opening the door she grimaced as she felt the Texas heat, having been outside only for a minute or two when going from the airport to the car she hadn't really felt it yet. Putting a smile on her face she walked around to the trunk and grabbed her bags before following Mrs. Grey through the front door.

Stumbling back she went wide – eyed as Shane and Nate ran by in front of her.

"Shane! You are so going to get it!" yelled Nate.

"Boys!" shouted Mrs. Grey. "I thought I asked you to please behave because we have company staying with us. Now get over here and say hi!" she scolded them.

"Yes mom." They replied with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Now boys, this is Mary Jane, Mary, this is Shane," she said pointing to the one with the darker straighter hair, "and this is Nate." she said pointing to the curly haired one.

"Hi." "Hey." They responded.

"Hi." She said quietly. She was never good with meeting new people.

"Now where are your brothers?"

"Jason and Frankie are out with Dad." Nate responded.

She sighed. "Okay. Can one of you show her to her room please?"

"I will." Said Shane stepping forward. "Here, I'll take these." He said grabbing her bags and heading towards the stairs. She followed him up the stairs and to the end of the hall on her right. "I hope you don't mind but we didn't have much warning so it's kind of plain, but we figured since you were going to be here for awhile you could customize it how you wanted to." He told her pushing the door open.

She smiled, it was a simple room she had to agree, but they still made it very homey. It had light hardwood floors and light blue walls, and there was light wooded bed set with a matching desk across from the foot of the bed and a dresser against the wall opposite the bed. There were pictures of the beach, and white curtains that framed the window to the side of the head of her bed and the French doors. Gasping she ran over to the French doors and threw them open.

"Oh my god! I have a balcony! This is so awesome." She laughed. Turning around she saw him smiling at her enthusiasm. "Thank you." She smiled back. "I guess I should unpack." She sighed walking over to the suitcases he'd placed next to the bed.

"Do want any help?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said. Pulling up one suitcase she opened it and grabbed a couple stacks of cd's before handing them to him. "Can you put these on the desk for me?"

"Of course." He smiled taking them.

The two continued on in silence for awhile until Joe turned smiling to her. "You like Switchfoot?"

"Umm yeah, they're my favorite. Why?" she looked at him curiously.

"No way!" he laughed. "They're my favorite too." He said.

She laughed, but it died quickly as she looked down at the picture of her and her brother in her hands the tears coming to her eyes. That was probably the hardest part of this all, she has to leave her brother and couldn't talk to him until it was all over. How was she going to survive without her best friend?

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently coming up and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss by best friend. That's all." She said pushing the picture towards him. "He's like a brother to me." She lied. It was close to the truth, but she couldn't tell him he was really her brother, part of her cover-up was that she was an only child.

He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. It must be rough. If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Looking up at him the smile returned to her face. "Thanks."

They continued on in silence until it was interrupted by footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Frankie! Get back here!" Nate shouted.

"Slow down!" Jason followed.

With a bang the bedroom door flew open causing the two to break their confused trance and look at Frank standing in the open doorway.

"Umm…hello?" Mary questioned.

"Hi! I'm Frankie!" he greeted walking enthusiastically up to her with his hand out.

Smiling she bent down so she was eye level and reached her hand out to his. "Hi Frankie. I'm Mary. We're going to be living buddies!"

"Yay!" he smiled.

Standing up she turned to Jason who was standing in the doorway. "Hi. I'm Mary" she waved slightly.

He smiled. "Jason."

"Kids! Dinner time!" Mrs. Grey shouted up the stairs.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. A New Family

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, and i hope to post another chapter in the next day or two. Hope you enjoy! : D**

**Disclimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the songs in this chapter. The only thing I own is any original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So Mary, I understand that you've done extremely well in your homeschooling." Mr. Grey said at the dinner table. "Is there any subject that you enjoy the most?"

"Actually, yes, there is." She replied. Dinner was almost over, and she had been happy that it had been mostly small talk between the family so there wasn't much attention brought to her. "I really enjoy English. Reading and writing are just ways to help me calm down I guess."

"Do you write a lot?" Nate asked turning to her.

"Yeah. I like to write poems the most." She replied.

"Have you ever tried to write songs?" he questioned.

"Once or twice." She lied. In truth she had written many songs, but well that was a secret of hers since she was younger.

"Would you mind if I looked at them?" By this time his attention, and that of everyone else was fully on her.

"Um, well, I'm not sure that they're that good, but well I guess so. Wait and I'll go get my notebook now." She replied before leaving her seat returning a few minutes later notebook in hand. "Well, here you go." She said handing it to him. Moments later Shane and Jason were on either side of him looking over his shoulders.

Sitting there quietly watching their faces for reactions, she couldn't help but feel completely nervous. Few people had seen her writing and well they were the first to ever read her lyrics.

After a few moments of silence she couldn't help the fidgeting of her heart. "Well…?" she asked apprehensively. If they approved her songs, well that would mean more to her than they would realize.

"These are really good Mary." Said Jason. I especially like the one Believe In Me.

Blushing she looked down slightly trying to hide it, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Why don't we play them downstairs in the studio after dinner." Nate suggested.

"Erm, well, I'd rather not, I'd sort of rather keep them on paper." At the boys confused faces she continued. "I just would rather keep them on paper for now because that way they still seem sort of personal. In a way it's sort of like my songs are my diary." She was sort of telling the truth. It wasn't why she didn't want to play them, but it was true that her songs were like her diary.

"That's understandable." Shane cut in. "One question though, if this is your diary in a way, what's your newest song about?"

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one that reads,

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia…_

I mean, it seems sort of morbid."

Panicking on the inside for a second she looked down to gather her thoughts before lifting her eyes up to meet his. "That one was just because I was having a bad day, and when I have a bad day, sometimes I tend to write more serious depressing songs. That time I felt like writing about how there is a dark side to life." She held her breathe as she watched his and his brothers faces to see if they bought it. Sure enough, it seemed like they did.

Mentally patting herself on the back her inner victory didn't last long as she realized that this was only going to the first of many tricky situations she'd have to get herself out of in the upcoming months. Thinking of being here for that long made her tear up again. Sure, the Grey family was being incredibly nice and open to her, but that didn't mean that it wasn't going to be hard not seeing he friends or family for who knows how long.

Not realizing she was silently crying she was surprised when she felt a small pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Looking down at her face she smiled when she realized that it was Frankie who was hugging her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked innocently.

"I was just thinking about my Mommy and Daddy and how much I miss them." She answered.

"Why not call them." he perched his head to the side.

"Well you see, my Mommy and Daddy aren't exactly somewhere that I can reach them." She shared, following the story line of her "life". "They went on a trip and they're not coming back, the next time I'll see them will be in a long while sweetie."

"Oh. Well then we'll be you family now." He proclaimed his hands now resting on her knees as he looked into her eyes to speak.

"Yeah. I guess you will be." She said softly. Looking up she spotted the rest of the Grey family watching the interaction closely. "If you don't mind, I think I'll be going to bed. It's been a tiring week and the trip here didn't help refuel my energy. Thanks for the wonderful dinner Denise, and thank you everyone for taking me into your house. Goodnight!"

Rising from her chair she smoothed down her skirt heading towards the stairs to a chorus of goodnights. Once in her new room she looked around and sighed. This was her new life, and instead of sulking she was just going to have to accept it…no, _embrace _it. Changing into her pajamas and climbing under the bed she reached over and turned off the light. But to her, she was also turning of her oold life for now and opening up a new one.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Someone To Talk To

**Hey! Sorry this is a day later than I planned, I ended up going to a friends house and she doesn't have all time internet access so I couldn't post. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**: D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Waking up the next morning she stretched and smiled before getting up and throwing open the French doors breathing in the fresh air. Smiling she looked out at horizon and took a deep breathe of air. If there was one thing Mary loved it was just taking in the beauty of ones surroundings on a nice sunny day. Her favorite way was to just lie on the grass and stare up at the sky immersed in thought.

Turning and walking back into her room she closed the doors behind her before heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" she greeted happily. As she walked towards the counter a chorus of replies was returned. "Is there anything specific or is it every man for themselves? I'm not exactly sure how you typically do things around here." She stated.

"Well, when we're on tour, we like to eat together just so we can have some family time together during the day, otherwise, it's more when you wake up find what you want." Jason explained.

"Okay…umm, do you guys have any fruit?" she asked.

"Yeah." Nate answered. "Bottom drawer of the fridge."

Smiling she skipped over to the fridge and took out an apple before skipping to the counter resting her elbows on it and taking a huge bite out of the apple.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning." Shane laughed.

Laughing with him she shook her head in agreement. "Yeah. I just figured that you know what, why spend my time moping around. Instead I should just try to make the best of a bad situation."

"Very inspirational, but don't bottle up all your feelings inside." Shane told her getting a nod in reply.

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and continue to unpack." She walked towards the doorway but stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, do you mind if I put some stuff up on the walls?"

"Of course not dear." Mrs. Grey answered. "Make yourself feel as much as home as you want. It's your room now."

"Thank you."

* * *

A week later and Mary had found herself slowly falling into a new routine of life; homeschooling in the morning, and part of the afternoon, and then hanging out with the family in the afternoon. It had started off a little rough, especially when Shane started to take on an attitude towards her. She honestly had no idea what she had done to make him act so rudely to her, but there was no mistaking his demeanor towards her.

Today found Shane, Nate, Jason, and Mary sitting in the basement, which had been split into both a recording studio and a room for the boys to hang out and play videogames or watch TV. Currently the four weren't exactly sure what to do so instead they sat there staring at the TV while Jason flipped channels. Suddenly, something caught her eye though.

"Wait Jason, go back for a second." She said sitting up. It was the news.

"_And in recent news, the FBI is on high alert searching for Carl Macintire, the top serial killer on the list who has apparently struck gain, touching those of many in the murder of America's beloved Lucinda Meline. It is said that there is one witness to the murder, Michelle Torres, a high school senior from Hayesville, Oregon." _Spoke the anchorwoman as her school picture showed up on the screen. _" As of right now the authorities have said that Ms. Torres and her family are safe and sound in undisclosed locations, but a recent message from Macintire himself has left an unsettling feeling in the minds of many. WE have a clip of the recording here…"_ Mary went completely stiff as she heard his voice speaking through the TV sending a message that she knew was meant for her. _"Michelle Torres, we know you're out there, and do not stop to think for a second that I'm not closing in. You can't hide forever, and when I find you you'll meet your worst nightmare…"_ As the message faded out the anchorwoman continued on about other news, but Mary sat there stiff as ever and as pale as a ghost, her eyes twice their size.

"That poor girl." Jason spoke.

"Yeah, witnessing something like that and now fearing for her life." Nate agreed.

"What do you think Mary?" Jason asked turning to her. "Mary?" he asked at seeing her appearance. "Mary? What's wrong?"

Shaking herself out of her trance she looked at him and managed a weak smile. "Yeah, sorry, I was just shocked someone would say something like that." She covered. "Hey umm, is your mom home from dropping Frankie at his friends yet?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nate responded.

"Okay. I think I'm going to see if she wants to spend a girls day out, My life's lacked that sort of female presence being surrounded by all you boys." She kidded. "See you guys later!" she wave walking up towards the kitchen which is where she normally found Mrs. Grey.

"Hey Mrs. Grey. Umm, I was wondering if we could go out for the rest of the day. I sort of need to talk to someone about everything, and well, I don't know if you saw the news, but I'm slightly worried, it's not that I don't trust you guys, nut o have no idea what this man is capable of."

"It's fine sweetie. Plus, being surrounded by men 24/7 it's been nice to have you around for a change, and well, Mr. Grey and I have already discussed this problem a little, and we came up with a few options that you and I can discuss in the car. And also, call us Paul and Denise, no need to be so formal, we're all family."

"Thank you so much Mrs. – I mean Denise. You have no idea how much what you guys are doing means to me."

* * *

Review!


	6. Talk About Chaos

**Hey everyone! So this chapter's sort of a filler, but it does explain just a little bit at the end. Hope you enjoy! : D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella Vita's was a small Italian café in downtown Westlake in the heart of downtown. The two sat on the outside patio talking over sandwiches and iced tea.

"So Paul and I have discussed the issue of this news report and we've decided that while you are extremely safe here, extra precautions should be taken just to be safe. Since the boys are going to be starting their world tour soon, we're going to be living on the road. Paul and I actually think that this could be extremely helpful considering that it would be much harder to keep track of you if you're never in the same place. Plus, this way Big Rob will be around 24/7, not just when they go out in public." Denise explained. "Is there anything more that you would like us to do as a precaution?"

"Honestly, I think that's a wonderful plan. An well, considering the boys profession you probably know more about security and personal protection than I do."

"Alright. I know this must be hard for you Mary, but know that no matter what we'll always be here for you. Hopefully this situation with smooth over quickly, but even if it doesn't know that I look at you as the daughter I never had. If you ever need to talk just let me know."

Mary smiled softly but gratefully at Mrs. Grey. "I can't express in words how much what your family is doing means to me. Especially because this is such a risk to your whole family"

"Oh nonsense." Mrs. Grey waved her off. "We wouldn't have it any other way, and I know if the situation were reversed and it was one of our boys in this situation your family wouldn't hesitate to take them in."

Tears came to Mary's eyes as she thought about everything that had happened within the last week. It had been such a rush just to get it all figured out, and to have everyone put in safety, and she could only really feel the sense of being overwhelmed just begin to hit her. Sniffling a little she laughed as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I guess that everything's just beginning to catch up with me."

"Denise smiled in understanding. "Of course. You've been through a lot lately and for anyone in general this would be hard, but especially at your age and stage in life, it must be exceptionally hard."

"It is, but you and your family are helping immensely. Thank you." She said standing up and giving Denise a hug.

"You mean _our _family." Responded Denise as they sat back down.

"Yeah." Mary breathed happily.

* * *

"Mom! Have you seen my Wayfarers?" asked Jason as he came running down the stairs.

"Coffe table in the living room." She responded, not even looking up from the breakfast she was cooking.

"Thanks!"

To say that the Grey house was currently a mad house would be an understatement. The house was in full blown chaos as everyone ran around the house packing last minute things before the bus came to pick them up in half an hour.

Mary yawned as she padded into the kitchen. Being up at 4:30 wasn't exactly her thing, but she had to be up if she wanted to be ready when the bus came because even though she didn't need half the stuff the needed she still had her fair share to pack.

"Morning Denise. Need any help with anything?"

"Yeah. Do you mind making sure Shane's up? I haven't seen him yet."

She internally groaned. Things between her and Joe were beyond tense, and she still had no honest idea why. "Sure. I'll be right back!"

Walking up the stairs and just missing be run down by a frantic Nate she sighed and knocked on Shane's door.

"Shane? Time to get up." She spoke through the door. After waiting a minute and not receiving a response she opened the door and peaked in.

Through the darkness she could see a lumpy figure under the blankets. Rolling her eyes she walked up to his bed and poked his shoulder causing him to stir, but nothing else.

"Shane." She poked him again but still got no response. "Shane…"she coaxed. "SHANE!" she shouted causing him to jump up and bump his head against her chin.

"Oww…" they chorused.

"What the hell was that for!?" he questioned fire in his eyes.

"Denise said to get you up and well you weren't waking when I poked you and called your name so I tried the next possibility."

"How'd you even get in here?"

"Your door was unlocked?" she questioned shrugging her shoulders.

"What is your problem?" he asked irritated.

"My problem?" she questioned a slight hint of anger in her voice. "How about what's _your _problem? You were so nice to me the first day I got here, but since then you've been a complete jerk."

"You're my problem."

"Last time I checked," she started infuriated, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I didn't do _anything _to you, so why don't you grow up and actually act mature for once! Urg!" she shouted before stomping out of his room.

"What's wrong?" Denise asked as Mary stomped back into the kitchen.

"Your son is the problem. He has some stupid grudge against me for no reason because I have never done anything to him. At this point I just try to avoid him like the plague which if you ask me has been pretty effective."

"Just give him time sweetie. I'm sure it's just been hard for him to adjust to having you around." Denise soothed.

"Sure, cause a month isn't long enough to start to." She said sarcastically her arms crossed over her chest. Turning towards the shuffling in the doorway she groaned.

"Ugh. You again. Why is it that I have deal with you and your attitude twice in such a short amount of time and at such an early time of day too? Why is God trying to punish me!?" she said exasperated her hands thrown up in frustration. "I'm going to check my room and make sure I didn't forget anything." She said brushing past Shane and towards the stairs.

"How about finding you heart while you're in there!" Shane shouted after her.

"Agh!" was heard as shouted from the hallway.

"Shane!" Denise scolded. "Don't give her mouth. She's done nothing to you."

"But mom, there's something about her that just doesn't sit right. She's hiding something." He tried to reason.

"Believe it or not, she isn't. Now leave the poor girl alone. Things are hard enough for her right now without you making it any worse. I want you to apologize later today. Especially since you're going to be seeing much more of her while on tour."

"Yes mother…" he sighed before pushing away from the counter he was leaning on grabbing an apple and heading out.

Denise shook her head. This was looking to be a very interesting tour.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Two Ends Of the Spectrum

**Hey everyone! So this chapter didn't really end where i wanted it, but my battery is almost dead, but don't worry, I already have the next chapter planned outin my head and hope to post it sometime around next Wednsday which is when finals are over. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Mary, can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked surprising her out of her half-conscious stupor.

"Urg. Why do you want to talk to me? Can't you just leave me alone?" she exclaimed.

"Would you just follow me!?" he sighed before heading to the back room which was where Mr. and Mrs. Grey were staying.

Shutting the door behind them the sincerity that had been in his eyes before vanished and was instead replaced by malice.

"Look, I don't know what you've got going on in that mind of yours, but whatever it is, stay away from my family." He said towering over her as she stood cornered yet defiant in her stance.

"I'm not doing anything!" She barked back at him.

"Oh really? Then tell me what you're hiding." He demanded stepping forward and shrinking the small gap between them to almost nonexistent.

"I told you Grey. _Nothing._ Now if you would kindly get out of my face I can leave here and continue on with the life I'm trying to live _without _you getting in my way." And without waiting for an answer she shoved him aside and walked away without a second glance.

Taking her seat at the table next to Nate she playfully nudged him. "So watcha up to Natey?"

"Hmm…?" he mumbled distracted before looking up from the notebook in front of him. "Oh, sorry, I'm trying to write some more songs for the new album but I'm stuck."

"Okay," she said holding a hand up. "Now wait a second, didn't you guys just put out a new album hence the reason we're on this bus right now? And since when do you, Nate Grey, have difficullty writing songs?"

"The label wants us to have a new album set and ready as soon as possible, but I just can't seem to concentrate lately." He sighed running his hand through his hair.

Biting her lip in contemplation she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me for a second. I think I have a way to help you out, but in return you have to tell me who she is."

"Wh-what…there's no one." He stuttered earning a stern look. "Alright, alright. So there may be someone that I met when we literally ran into each other at Starbucks two weeks ago."

"C'mon. Come with me." She said standing up and pulling him with her and heading towards her bunk.

Hopping up onto her bunk which was above Jason's Frankie had his own two-section because the bunk below him was used as a sort of storage bunk. Patting a spot next to her Nate jumped up, and once he was seated she closed the curtain and reached over to the little shelf next to her pillow and grabbed a notebook.

"Alright, you know how I told you guys that I've written a couple songs when we were eating dinner the first night?" Nate nodded his head, a look of slight confusion on his face. "Well, it was sort of a lie. I've written a bunch of songs. This notebook here is one of five notebooks filled with songs that I have. I'm not sure if any of the lyrics will be useful, but maybe there's something in here you might feel has potential." She finished nervously handing over the notebook with a shaking hand.

Taking it from her quietly Nate opened it and flipped through it stopping briefly on a couple pages before closing it and looking up at her with a smile.

"Mary, these are definitely usable. You're a phenomenal writer from the few I read. Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Urm, well, I didn't really think it was that important, and well in all honesty you're now the first person besides my old best friend who actually knows, and I just…I don't know." Looking up at him and seeing the thoughtful look on his face she was quick to add, "Please don't tell anyone Nick! I don't really want anyone to know, it's kind of secret. I guess you could say your brother is sort of right, I do have a secret." She trailed off.

"Why do you want to hide a talent Mary, why not share it with the world?" he prodded.

"Well…it kinda ties into another hobby of mine, but this isn't about me Nate, this is about you right now so tell me about this girl you met." She changed subjects causing him to blush.

"Well, her name is Jess and I met her when I literally ran into her at Starbucks and I offered to buy here a coffee as payment for running into her and we just really hit it off and so I asked her for her number and we've been texting a lot lately, and I really like her, but I'm afraid to get into a relationship if we're on tour."

"Nate, I understand how you wouldn't want to be in a relationship while on tour, but you should also follow your gut feeling. If you're still worried, maybe tell her what you're thinking and ask her what her angle is."

"You really think I should tell her?" he asked.

"Yeah, even if things are sort of difficult, at least you give it a hot when you have the chance."

"Alright. Thanks so much Mary." He said hugging her. "You really mean a lot to me and I just want you to know that you're sort of like a big sister."

"Awww Nate. You have no idea how happy that makes me. No matter what I'll be here for you." She cooed. "Now get out there and call her." She said tapping his arm and pulling back the curtain.

He smiled at her before leaping out of her bunk and heading to the back with his cell phone. She smiled after him. Now if only a certain brother of his could act even semi like him.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today?" Mary asked as she took a seat next to Jason at the breakfast table. It had been a week since tour had started and well to say things had been hectic was completely correct. They had been in 5 cities already and were now in Columbus, Ohio.

"Well actually," started Jason. We're going to be in the city for two days to do some publicty affairs so first thing is to check into the hotel and then I think we were all going to walk around the city together before we have a radio interview at 3 this afternoon and sound check right after."

"All right." She said clapping her hands together. "This means we actually get to sleep in real beds. Hallelujah!"

Directing her attention towards Nate she laughed as she took in his major bed head. "Hey sleepy, how are the new songs coming along?"

"They're coming along pretty well."

"So which songs did you choose?" she asked before slapping her hand over her mouth. "Whoops."

"Choose?" Shane asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Well you see, I kinda of, sort of gave Nate some songs I've written in the past because he was having major blockage, and well I made him keep it a secret but I guess I sort of let it spill myself." She spoke quickly looking down at the table.

"You have more songs than the ones we saw the first night you were with us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you should see all the songs she has." Nate said at the same time the she said, "No, not really." Looking at Nate she sighed. "Yeah, I do. But I don't like to really tell people because t's kind of just a hobby and they're not really good."

"Not really good Mary?! Are you kidding me?" Nate axclaimed. "I'm having a hard time deciding which one's I wanna use." He exclaimed and she blushed.

"Oh."

All three boys sat and looked at her for a second before Shane broke the silence. "So seeing as you did have a secret you were keeping from us, I believe we deserve to see some of these songs." She looked at Jason only to see him nod his head in agreement.

She sighed. "Alright Nate, why don't you grab the notebook and show them some of the one's you're contemplating.

When he came back notebook in hand a few minutes later the boys all poured over the notebook talking amongst themselves as if she weren't there.

"Oh, I like this one." Said Jason pointing to one.

"Me too, except I can't think of a good way to sing it." He agreed. "What do you think Shane he asked as they turned towards him. "Well it's definitely good, but if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure I know what this is about, I mean, c'mon World War III, the lyrics don't leave out any implications." He finished looking at me.

"Hey," I held my hands up in defense, "it's not my fault you made me write this. Turning to the other boys she blushed. "Give me a second and I have something think will help. She said going to her bunk and grabbing another notebook.

Flipping open to a specific page she handed it to them. Here's music I wrote for it.

"You have music written for this?" they asked stunned.

"Yeah."

"Wait, so if you wrote music…"Jason trailed off.

"What other talents are you hiding form us?" Nate finished.

"Er well, Imayjusthappentosingandplaytheguitar." She rished purposefully trying to make it hard to understand.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"I may kinda just maybe sing and play guitar." She offered timidly shrugging her shoulders.

The boys just gawked at her.

"Prove it." Said Shane suddenly.

"Wh-What?" she asked. "Uh –uh. No way, I said I sing and play, but that doesn't mean I'm good."

"Aww…c'mon please." Nate begged giving her a puppy dog pout. She held out for a moment before caving.

"Alright." Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Yeah!  
Whoo!_

Tonight I walked into the bedroom,  
You were visibly upset.  
Tellin' Me I made a bad move.  
But I didn't do nothin'.

You start screamin', wake the neighbors.  
Now everybody's out for blood.  
I didn't want no confrontation.  
Because of you that's what I got.

Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you.  
And every battle we've fought just makes us looks like fools!

No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III

Worls War III

Let me tell'em!

Now you're rounding up your army.  
Turning all your troups on me.  
Tellin' lies just to be happy.  
But I won't retaliate,NO!

No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III

Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you.  
And every we've fought just makes us looks like fools!

No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III

Not gonna be World War III!

Uh Oh!

Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III

World War III  
World War III

She finished strongly looking at the boys whose eyes had probably grown three times bigger than their normal size.

"Oh god. I knew I shouldn't have sung. "Oh my god…" she panicked.

"Kids! We're here!" shouted Mr. Jonas from the back. "Grab your stuff and let's head in to our rooms where you can take a proper shower and settle in a little bit."

Mary needed no further urging and was up and out of the bus within moments. No way was she going to sit around for the embarrassment.

* * *

**Alright, so I had someone ask for slightly longer chapters, and i hope that this was a little bit longer. And as for the new album, this album is so awesome! I think Keep It Real and Wrold War III are the best! Anyways, please review! **


	8. Oh God

**Hey everyone! So I know this is a really short chapter, but i felt this was a really good spot to stop, plus, as I post this I'm already working on the next cahpter. Hope you enjoy the little that's here. I'll try to make the next chapter extra long! : D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly anything Camp Rock related is not mine, everything else however is.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Knock, knock._

Mary looked up from the book in her lap at her hotel door. She knew they were supposed to be leaving to spend time together in the city, but she was seriously contemplating skipping the trip so she could avoid the boys for as long as possible. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep?

"Come on Mary!" Shouted Nate through the door. "Open up! I know you can hear me!"

Or maybe not.

She sighed as she marked her page and pulled herself up from the couch slowly walking towards the door. Hesitating for a second she reached out and turned the handle, opening the door enough to stick her head out.

"Yes Nate?" she asked.

"Would you not hideaway? We'd like to talk to you, but you're making it really hard for us."

At his last comment she looked behind him she noticed that Shane and Jason were with him too.

"Well, I was just-and I-and…" she trailed off and looked t the floor in defeat for second before looking back up at them again. "Sure. Come on in." She finished opening the door wider and walking back to her seat on the couch.

Sitting down she curled her feet under her and looked at them warily as they stood by the door for a second before joining her in the sitting area.

Jason was the first one to break the silence. "Why did you run off so fast Mary?"

She just looked at him incredulously before answering. "So I could wait for the embarrassment? No thanks."

"Mary, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Jason chided.

"He's right Mary, you really have a talented voice." Shane spoke up. Mary just gaped at him. "What? Honestly, is it really _that _difficult for you to realize how good you really are?

Ignoring his last comment she gaped at him before stuttering, "D-Did you just compliment me?"

Looking at her like she had two heads he replied, "Yeah, I do know how to give a compliment when it's deserved."

"Well I would've never guessed that'd be the case." She remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, the thought probably wouldn't even occur to you." He argued back standing up.

"C'mon guys. Can you please try to get a long for at least 5 seconds." Nate pleaded.

Turning to him they both told him to shut up.

Focusing her attention back on Joe she questioned again, "What is your problem!?"

"What is _my _problem?" he asked stepping so their faces were inches apart and he towered over her. "My problem _princess_, is that you came here and just tried throw your dysfunctional self into a completely happy family. Just because your life is screwed up doesn't mean you have to screw up the rest of ours." He barked making the gap between them even smaller. Mary however instantly seemed to deflate.

Stepping back her teary eyes met the floor before she looked into his eyes long enough to whisper, "Sorry." Before she dashed out of the room.

Confused Shane turned to his brothers only to find them glaring at him.

"What?" he shrugged. "She had it coming."

"God you're such an idiot." Nate shook his head standing up. "C'mon, let's go explain to everyone that she won't be coming with us because Shane can't seem to learn to use his brain."

* * *

"So is she coming?" Mrs. Grey asked as the boys walked through the door.

"No." Jason responded. At his mother's confused look he continued. "Shane over here decided to stoop to an incredibly low level to insult her and made her run off."

"What do you mean run off?" she asked her voice turning faint.

"He means that she just ran off and probably out of the hotel." Nate explained.

"No, no, no…" she muttered. "Paul!" she shouted. "Big Rob! Get over here! We have an emergency!"

"Mom," Shane started. "Calm down, she probably didn't go that far, and it'd be kind of hard for her not to be able to find the hotel."

Gripping his shoulder's she shook him. "You don't understand Shane! There's a murderer after her!"

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	9. Apology Accepted?

**Alright, so it's not as long as I wanted, but I really wanted to post this one tonight also and it's getting late and I have finals tomorrow so while it's longer than last chapter, it's no marathon chapter. I promise though, one of these upcoming chapters I will mke up for all the short chapters so far.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

His eyes grew wide at her words. "W-what? No. That's not possible. There can't be a murderer after her. She's never done anything."

"Oh so _now _you admit it Shane." Nate rolled his eyes. "You have the worst timing _ever_."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked panicked as he joined them.

"Mary, _Mitchie_ ran off because of our son over here and now she's out in the city all alone. "Oh Paul, what are we going to do!? We have no idea where she is or who else is out there." She panicked.

Gently grabbing her shoulders he calmed her down while Bog Rob started to call in other members of the crew to help.

"Alright." Big Rob started. "Here's what we'll do. Everyone will go out in groups of two except for you Mr. and Mrs. Grey. You'll also have Frankie with you. I'll go with Jason and Nate can go with Shane. Everyone make sure you have a cell phone so you can call everyone in the case that you find her. Now everyone head out, but make sure to head in opposite directions.

At his words everyone headed towards the lobby, and upon exiting Shane and Nate headed to the right of the entrance on foot.

"God, I screwed up majorly." Shane said more to himself than anyone else.

"You think?" Nate asked sarcastically. Then in a more thoughtful manner he added, "I guess you just had to explode at her at some point or another, I mean everyone can see that by arguing with her you're covering up your feelings for her."

"Whoa." Shane held up his hand and stopped walking. "Hold up there. Feelings? No one ever said I had any sort of feeling besides contempt, and maybe now that I've heard her sing respect, but feelings of the friendly, and most definitely the romantic sort, do not exist. You and anyone else who thinks that needs to wipe that crazy notion out of your heads."

The two started walking again and Nate continued. "Seriously Shane, you're my brother. I think I can see right through what you're doing and know when you like someone, and whether you'd like to admit it or not, you have more than friendly feelings towards Mary, Mitchie, Mary, crap. What do we call her now? Mary I guess since if we're lucky, she's still undercover or however it is this situation has it set up."

"I still don't get it Nate. How could I have feelings for her when all we ever do is fight with each other?"

"Did you ever think that maybe you made those fights because you wanted an excuse to not like her?"

"I don't know man. I just-Oof!" Shane finished as he was hit straight on by a solid object sending him a few steps back. But the thing was this object didn't let go. Looking down Shane realized why. The object was Mary, and she was currently sobbing into his shirt.

"Nate, call everyone else. And let them know we have her." Returning his attention to Mitchie he contemplated what to do for a second before picking her up bridal style and heading back in the direction he and Nate had come from.

Relief washed over him as he realized that they were the first ones back to the hotel. Carrying Mary over to the sofa he sat down and held her to his chest while she cried all the while ignoring the pointed look Nate gave him.

With a sudden burst of energy the door flew open and Mrs. Grey flew across the room to where Mitchie was still curled up in Shane's arms.

"Oh Mi-Mary! Don't ever scare us like that again!" she cried. "Are you okay? Did anything happen."

Mary could only nod her head slightly as she still shook with sobs.

As her tears finally subsided she looked up at the waiting Grey-clan. "Nothing happened except I freaked myself out by seeing his eyes in my imagination wherever I looked. When I saw familiar faces I just felt so happy to know I wasn't alone anymore. I was such an idiot for running off by myself." She explained. At the end she looked down at the arms holding her and then up to the face they belonged to remembering the reason the whole thing happened.

Jumping out of his arms like they were on fire she looked at the whole family. I think I'm just going to go back to my room and leave everyone their peace. Maybe sleep some now that it's a real bed. Don't worry about going anywhere without me. I don't feel like having anymore _adventures _today. If I change my mind I'll be sure to call you guys." She stood up and hugging everyone before reaching for the door-handle.

Sopping mid-turn she turned to face Shane who had just spoken. "Let me walk you to your room." He offered.

"U-Um. I'll be fine it's only down the hall, and it's a private floor. Thanks though." She said starting to leave again, but instead she felt more than saw him cross the room to her.

"No. I insist."

She sighed knowing that there was no way she's be able to argue otherwise, and in all honesty she just didn't have the willpower to fight at the moment either.

"Fine."

The two walked in awkward silence towards her door. Upon reaching her door they just stood there and shuffled their feet before Shane spoke up.

"Look Mary…if that's what I should still call you…I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. It was totally uncalled for and I didn't really mean it."

"I understand Shane." She said opening her door and turning back to face him. "But even if you may not mean it now, you definitely meant it then because otherwise you would've had no reason for that thought in the first place." She sighed stepping in. "I'll see you later." And she shut the door.

* * *

**Please review.**

* * *


	10. Letting the Pieces Fall

**Hey! So I was actually going to post this last night, but then I figured that i had promised you guys a longer chapter so this chapter's seven pages in word which is longer than my normal three. I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, I really enjoy reading your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Camp Rock isn't mine. If it were, this story wouldn't be here.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Despite his efforts during the week Mary avoided Shane at all costs. If she was in a room and he walked in she would suddenly have somewhere she needed to go. If she walked in and he was already in a room and she walked in then she would just turn around and walk out. If he tried to approach her she would find manage to flee before he had a chance. The tension between the two only kept growing and it was frustrating him more than anything. He had finally realized just how rude he had been to her and now that he actually understood her situation better he realized she had every reason to be as evasive as she was…and now that he thought about it, she had tried to make an effort with everyone.

He sighed to himself as he thought about just how helpless she really was at this point in time. Remembering the conversation he and his family had had after everything that night and how in his mind that she was extremely strong for someone in her spot.

_"Alright boys, we need to all sit down and explain this situation to you now that it's changed." Said Paul as he and Denise walked in on them lounging in their room later that evening._

_"So we need to explain to exactly what happened and why Mitchie is in her situation." Denise said sitting down with everyone else. "You actually probably know part of what did happen. I don't know if you remember, but not too long ago there was a message from a well known and wanted killer in the U.S. for a young high school student from Oregon." The boys nodded their head in response. "Well that girl was actually 'Mary'"_

_"But she looks nothing like Mary." Frankie cut in. "I thought she said her parents died?" he asked confused._

_"Oh Frankie, I'll explain that better later, but to be brief, but the reason it didn't look like her in the picture is because that's what she normally looks like, but she had to change her looks to help herself hide, just like how she changed her name. By doing that it made it harder for the bad guys to find her."_

_"But what did she do to that man? She couldn't hurt anyone. She's too nice."_

_"Yes Frankie." Paul cut in, but in her case it's not what she did to this man really, but what he did that she knows. You see, she saw him murder Lucinda Meline, a person well-known, but she got away and because she knows what happened and she can testify against him, put him in jail." Paul added at Frankie's confused face. "Because of this he wants to find her and…hurt her…sort of like how he hurt the lady she saw him hurt." At this all three other boys stiffened as they realized just what their Dad really meant._

_"We've known her family since before you kids were born and so when her parents asked us to take her in we didn't question it. Especially because with Big Rob and the rest of the security, we felt she would have more protection here than with another family. We're sorry we didn't tell you boys, but we figured the less you knew the easier it would be." Denise explained._

_"Now there are a few things you boys need to keep in mind now that you know." Paul started. "First off, she is still Mary to us. As of right now the man after her is still at large and until he's safely behind bars she will be keeping all pretenses. As far as we know, she is an only child, and her parents were killed in an accident so she's living with us based on her parents will."_

_"Now I understand you may not _all _get along with her." He continued giving Shane a pointed look. "But please make an effort for her sake. It's actually harder for her because he's also threatening her family and so they've all been split up, but also, she has no idea if they're okay or not because they're not allowed to have contact until it's all over. As of right now we're her support. I expect all of you boys also to look out for her. Is everything understood?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads in understanding._

Shane couldn't imagine what it would be like not to be able to be within contact with his family. If her family was anything like hiss, his family was his everything, they were always there for him.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed again. He wanted desperately to be able to actually talk to her and tell her how much he rergretted how he'd been to her and that he wanted to start fresh. He wanted to be able to get along with her like he had when she had first arrived.

"Shane! Would you please focus!" Nate shouted at him as they sat together on their bus discussing ideas for the name of their new album.

"Sorry Nate." He mumbled.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Jason asked. "You've been even more out of it than normal."

"Haha." He laughed drily. "I don't know you guys." He confessed. "I want to make amends with Mary, but she won't give me the time of day to even try! I really do feel bad about what I've done to her. I mean it wasn't appropriate before we understood the situation, but even more so now. Plus, I was thinking about what you said Nate and well…" he trailed off blushing.

"Finally he gets it!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said softly. "I'm afraid I screwed things up too much though. I mean, if I can't even get her to give me the time of day so I can apologize and ask to be friends, well then what hope is there that she'll actually like me as maybe something more?"

Nate and Jason looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe that's all you need to do right now, just ask to be friends. Show her the real you and let her understand that she can view you as someone to trust. As for dating her-" He stopped short as the boys heard the front door of the bus open and Mary and their Mom walk in with the groceries they had bought to fill the nearly empty cabinets on the bus.

Getting up the boys were quick to help them bring the bags in and empty them all. Shane making sure to help Mitchie and let his brothers help their Mom.

Not paying attention Mitchie and Shane both reached in the bag at the same time and stopped short as, instead of picking up the can of soup they'd been reaching for, they instead had grabbed each other's hands.

Freezing Shane just stood there not moving afraid of what would happen if he did, but almost immediately Mary pulled her hand away and instead reached for something else and continued on.

As everyone was finishing up Shane grabbed Mary's arm gently.

"I know that you've been avoiding me, but is it possible if we go and talk in the back room? I really have some things to say to you." He questioned softly

Pulling her arm back roughly she just looked at him for a second. "Whay can't you just say what you have to say here with everyone else in the room? I'm sure it's nothing new." She replied bitterly.

Sighing in frustration he shook his head lightly. "Please Mary, I promise that it's not going to be the type of conversation you think it's going to be."

She stood there biting her lip in thought for a second before slowly nodding her head and heading towards the back.

Closing the door behind him Shane turned to see Mary looking back at him skeptically.

"Look," he started. "I know things with us haven't been good at all, and it's basically my fault for that, but I want you to know that while you did have a point in saying that I had to have been somewhat thinking the thoughts I've had or I wouldn't have spoken them at all, I can tell you now that I'm really sorry for the way I did act, and I was completely mistaken. If you want to know the truth, I'd really like to show you more of the person you first met when you arrived, the real me. Would you give me a chance to try and be your friend Mary?" he said looking around the room, but meeting her eyes warily as he finished.

She looked back at him and unreadable expression on her face. Biting her in contemplation she looked at the ground for a second before looking him in the eyes. Shane held his breath as she open her mouth to speak. "Thank you for the apology Shane." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "As for being friends Shane, well that's what I've wanted all along, but you have to promise me that you'll be who you really are, not the jerk you have been to me so far. I really liked who I saw in you the first day."

He nodded and grinned widely pulling her into a bear hug and picking her up off the floor for a few seconds.

Squealing in surprise she laughed at his excitement.

"So if we're going to be friends now I guess we should start at square one. Hi, I'm Michelle Karinhe Torres. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake, twinkle of laughter in her eyes. "But for now, you can just call me Mary." She winked.

Laughing he took her hand. "Shane Adam Grey."

The two were quick to settle themselves on the floor as they began to get to know each other.

* * *

Hours later and the two were still in the back room talking. Mitchie lay on her stomach at the foot of the bed one arm bent and supporting herself on the floor, while her chin was supported by the other while her feet were moving back and forth in the air slowly. Shane meanwhile was sitting Indian style leaning back on his arms while he continually shook his head trying to get his bangs out of his face even though they continued to fall back minutes later.

"So tell me Mary, what's your family like back home?"

She gave a sad smile. "Well there are my parents, Connie and Steve. My mom owns a catering business and my dad owns a hardware store. They've been together for 27 years. I have and older brother Jonathan who's 22 and a junior at the Phoenix University of Business. He plays soccer and also plays the guitar in a band with some of his college buddies. He's the one who taught me to love music the way I do. You've actually seen a picture of him, the first day I arrived. He was the one standing with me in the picture on my night stand. He's my best friend, and honestly, it's really hard without him because I've always been able to go to him for anything."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be without your family. "I'm sure wherever they are though they're thinking of how much they love you. Especially your brother seeing as you two are as close as you described."

She smiled at his attempt to cheer him up. In the past few hours she had come to realize that she had seen almost nothing of the person who was really Shane Grey, and that she'd honestly been missing out.

"So tell me, why did you hide your talent from us?" he asked curiously.

"What talent? " she asked, but then realized he was talking about her music and blushed dropping her chin as she looked at the ground. "That? Well honestly, if you want to know the truth, before you guys my brother and my parents were the only ones who knew I sing. And that's only because I've been raised on music. I started dancing when I was five years old, started taking guitar lessons at age eight, and started voice lessons and age nine. Personally, though I didn't say anything because well one, singing for me, while I love it, I don't see it progressing any further than being a hobby for me, as much as I wish it were different, and two, in spite of everything that's going on now, I just figured it would be best not to say anything to you guys. Plus, you guys are talented musicians, and I'm the girl who sings in the shower."

"I don't get why you hold yourself at such low standards Mary. You're truly gifted and my brothers and I all think you stand a really good chance of having a successful music career. And plus, if you weren't good at singing, why would your parents have kept you in voice lessons all this time?" he asked, and she just laid there unable to come back with a response. Thankfully though, she was saved by a knock on the door.

"Mary? Shane?" Jason asked through the door.

"Hmm?" Shane replied.

"Are you guys alright in there? You guys went in there almost three hours ago and we haven't seen you since. We were afraid you might've killed each other."

Getting up the two walked towards the door which Shane opened.

"We're fine." He answered. "We just were taking the time to get to know each other." The two walked back out to lounge an joined everyone, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Backstage, Mary skipped happily through the halls to the boy's dressing room. It seemed as if everything were falling into place. She didn't have to worry about keeping her secret around them anymore, and she was finally getting along with all of them. Actually, in all truth since she and Shane had had their talk, she had grown to be closest with him out of everyone in the family.

Humming their song Sorry she pushed open the door to find the boys all sitting on the couch looking extremely bored with whatever they were watching. Smiling she waved to them.

"Hey Nate, hey Jason, hey Frankie." She greeted walking over to them.

"What?" Shane asked mocking hurt. "No hi for me?"

Giggling she plopped herself on his lap causing him to grunt. "Hey Shane."

"That wasn't exactly the greeting I was expecting. You do realize I'm not a chair right?" he responded.

"But you're comfy!" she explained.

He just sighed and rested his head on her shoulder so he could see over her.

Laughing she squirmed in his arms.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked her.

"You, you're breathing on my neck and it tickles."

"Oh really now? So then, if I do this-" he poked her in the side and she squirmed again. "-aha. I think I found somebody's weakness!" he taunted playfully poking her again.

"Shane!" she squealed.

Just then Paul walked in. "Alright boys, it's time for you to head to your dressing rooms to get ready for the show."

Nate and Jason moved to leave, but Shane stayed where he was.

"Umm, Mary? That sort of means you need to move so I can get up."

"Awww…" She whined but stood up anyway. "You're no fun." She mock pouted.

Smiling her gave her a side hug. "You keep telling yourself that even though we both _know _you love me." He smirked pulling away.

"Yeah, you and your big ego. " She mumbled. "Now go get changed!" she said slapping his arm. Make me proud out there tonight!" She shouted after him as he exited the room.

Faintly she heard him reply from the hall, "I always do!"

Laughing she shook her head and plopped down on the couch next to Frankie and grabbed the remote.

"Hey Frankster. What do you want to watch?" she asked him.

"SpongeBob!" he replied. She laughed and put it on before sitting back and enjoying the chance to be mindless for a little while.

* * *

Just as the two were getting ready to head to the side of the stage so they could watch the boys, one of the stagehands came in and handed her a letter.

"Here, we found this out front by the gate."

Frowning she took it from him. It was addressed to her as Mary, so it had to be someone she had met only recently. Thanking the stagehand and telling Frankie to go ahead and that she'd be right behind him she looked back at the envelope in her hands unsure of what to do.

Sighing she flipped it over and ripped open the top. Inside was a folded up piece of what paper. Her face paled and her eyes widened as she took in the sentence in big bold font on the paper.

**You can run, but you can't hide Mitchie.**

All she could feel was the sudden wave of panic wash over her. Trembling she clutched the letter in her hands she felt herself mindlessly walk through the halls to where she always stood with Denise, Paul, and Frankie to watch the show.

Taking in her appearance Denise was quick to acknowledge her. "What's wrong Mary?" she questioned worry lacing her words.

Wordlessly Mary held out the letter for her.

Quickly scanning the page Denise looked up at her again, her expression nearly mirroring that of Mary's.

"Paul." She choked out. "Some look at this."

Coming over he took the letter from her weak grasp and the two women watched as his features hardened.

"This means we're going to have to take some extra measures, starting with getting you your own personal body guard."

Putting his hand on Mary's shoulder he said, "Try not to think about it for the time being, enjoy the boys show and we'll talk about it after."

Nodding her numbly she turned towards the stage, the boys performance the last thing on her mind.

_

* * *

_

**Please Review! : D**

* * *


	11. A Light In Dark Times

**This chapter seemed like a decent length to me originally, but now it looks a little shorter than I wanted, but I feel if I put more in this chapter it's overdoing it. Just a warning to try and prevent confusion, during more personal conversations Mitchie is called by her real name. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So how'd we do?" Shane asked as they came off the stage as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ewww…get off me sweaty!" She exclaimed shoving him away, but unlike most nights, the twinkle wasn't as prominent in her eyes, and her laugh sounded hollow, which didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

"What's wrong?" he asked bringing his arm back around and gripping her shoulders so as to look into her eyes instead.

Looking at him she struggled to speak as the tears welled up in her eyes and she felt a lump from in her throat. Just shaking her head she buried it in his chest as she was overcome with sobs, his arms coming to wrap around her protectively.

"Shh…it's alright Mary. Whatever the problem is, we'll fix it, I won't let anything happen to you." He comforted.

Nate and Jason came over from the water table with concerned looks on their faces, giving Shane a questioning look. His only response was a tiny shrug as he stroked Mary's back and held her close. Looking down at her for a second he looked back up at them and mouthed the words, "Get Mom and Dad." And the two boys nodded in understanding before heading off in search of their parents.

When the two came back with their parents and Big Rob a few minutes later, Shane and Mary were still in the exact same positions that had been when they'd left.

Mary finally lifted her head out of Shane's chest as Big Rob gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"There's an agent waiting on the bus to discuss our options with us." He informed her.

Nodding her head though her tears she followed him and Mr. and Mrs. Grey towards the bus, smiling slightly when Shane came up next to her and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright Mitchie, so you have two options." Trisha the agent who'd been sent to talk to them informed them. Them meaning the Grey family, Mitchie, and Big Rob. Though she was really upset she was also extremely touched that the whole family was there for her.

"Option one is that you can stay here, but the agency will have to instill certain precautious measures like your own personal body guard and a tracker for starters. Option two would be sending you off to live with an agent's family and changing your identity again." Trisha explained. "Now as much as I understand this is a big decision, you'll have to make a decision as soon as possible for your own safety."

Nodded her head. Biting her lip she spoke softly. "I think I'd prefer option number two."

"What!?" Shane exclaimed looking at her in shock from where he sat next to her. "Why would want that Mitchie?"

Shaking her head as the tears started up again she looked in his eyes. "If I stay here Shane, I'm just going to be putting you and your family in danger." She sighed. "I can't do that. You guys are too important to me."

"Mitchie." Denise said coming over to her from where she sat across the room. "I told you in the beginning that no matter what we'd protect you. Don't think that now that the situation's more complicated that's going to change. If anything, we'd rather have you here with us and know that we can help protect you instead of sending you off to someone else and not knowing whether or not you're safe."

Trying unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears she asked quietly, "How could you want to protect me when it means putting all of you at risk?"

"You're family Mitchie. We do anything for our family."

Mitchie sat there silently for a few moments before speaking. "I'll stay here."

Everyone else smiled and soon enough she was engulfed in a big hug from everyone in the Grey family and Big Rob and she laughed slightly.

Releasing their hold everyone returned to their seats as they looked at Trisha waiting to have to sort out the details of her staying.

"Alright then. Since you're staying there's a number o f things we'll have to do. First off is getting you a body guard. The agency will get assign you someone who will be able to easily blend in with your group, but who will be readily available everywhere you go so in any case of need they can help. They probably won't need to stay with you guys on the bus because there are so many people here but when you're in hotels they will need to stay in your room." She started while writing notes on the notepad in her lap. "We'll also put a gps tracker in your cell phone so that in the case something seriously goes wrong, we can still find you. In all instances as many people as possible need to know where you are, and you always have to have someone with you. Is that alright with you?"

Mitchie nodded her head.

"Well I'm sure you're all tired so I'll let you get to sleep and we'll be in contact tomorrow. The only thing is I'm going to need to take your cell phone tonight so we can set up the tracker."

Getting up Mitchie went to her bunk and grabbed her cell out of her purse before handing it to Trisha.

"Thank you. Now are there anymore questions before I leave?" she asked taking the phone and standing up.

Everyone but Mitchie shook their heads no causing everyone to look at her expectantly.

"Umm," she started looking at the ground nervously. "Can you tell me how my family is?"

Trisha looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know much, but I do know that they are in very capable hands."

Mitchie nodded in response to her answer. "Thank you."

Later on Mary lay awake in her bunk staring at the ceiling of the van, her mind too busy to fall asleep.

Turning at the knock on the bottom of her bunk she flipped her head over the side to look upside-down at Shane who was in the bunk below her. After the two had started bonding, Nate and Jason got tired of waking up because Mary and Shane were talking to each other across the bunks so Jason had switched with Shane.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright Mary?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Come here." He told her patting the empty space next to him.

Needing no further urging she sat up straight and slipped out of her bunk before climbing in next to him cuddling into his chest. He in return wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What's on your mind?"

She shrugged, and then after a moment added, "I'm just worried about what will happen."

"As long as I'm around, I promise you nothing will happen." He promised looking into her eyes.

Smiling she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Shane." She murmured into his chest.

Shane just smiled and played with her hair, internally debating with himself if he should tell her how he really felt or not.

Making up his mind he pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Hey Mitch?" he asked. Getting her attention. He almost never used her real name, even in private.

Sitting up slightly she looked at him concerned. "Yes Shane?"

"Umm, well this might now be the best time to tell you this…" he trailed off looking down at him hands.

"What Shane?" she asked softly grabbing his hands and pulling his attention to her face again.

"Well…I kinda…" he stumbled before grabbing her face in his hands and gently pulling her towards him, their lips meeting in a quick gentle kiss.

Pulling away from her slightly he looked into her eyes and spoke in a whisper. "That. I like you Mitchie. A lot more than a friend should."

Grinning slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him another kiss. "What if I told you I felt the same way?" she asked against his lips.

"Then I might just have to kiss again." He smirked pulling her tighter against him, kissing her again, this kiss much more passionate than the previous two.

Pulling away again he rested his forehead against hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Giggling she replied, "I thought you would never ask."

To say that the two were tired from staying up late the night before would be an understatement, but the smiles on their faces were also prominent, and didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Well what has you two so happy?" asked Nate as they sat down at the breakfast table.

"Oh…nothing." Shane answered grabbing her hand under the table.

"Mhm, sureee." He replied eyeing them warily.

"Morning everyone!" Frankie said bouncing into the room before stopping abruptly. "Why are you holding Mary's hand under the table?" he asked.

Shane and Mary blushed.

"Aha!" Jason said. "You sneaks! Are you together?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded her head before resting it on Shane's shoulder. "He asked me out last night."

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Grey joined them in the front room of the bus.

Immediately spotting the pair Mrs. Grey smiled and rushed over to them. "Please tell me this means what I think it means." She exclaimed to the two.

"Yes Mom, we're dating." Shane said causing her to wrap the two in a giant hug.

"I'm so happy for you two, but of course you know this means that there's going to have to be some ground rules set down." She said her tone suddenly serious.

The two nodded their heads in response but continued to sit there happily holding hands. For now Mary was just happy to have someone to care for her the way she knew Shane did.

* * *

**Please review.**


	12. Can You Say Crazy?

**Hey everybody! So I just want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review my story, I really appreciate all the feedback. Just to let everyone know, I've now decided that Mitchie will be called by her real name unless in a public conversation since everyone in the family knows. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't exactly turn out how I hoped so let me know what you think, and if there's anything I should fix. Sorry it's kind of short!**

**Disclaimer: Wouold I be here if I owned Camp Rock or anything else not mine? I think not.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Later on that day found Denise and Mary on the bus with Trisha again, but this time there was another woman with her. This woman, Naydene, was a tall, fit, redhead, wand she was Mary's new personal body guard.

Because of the fact that the boys already had their own security team, coming up with a story to explain Naydene's arrival was not a complicated matter. If any of the press asked, the boys simply felt that having her on board would be helpful in keeping a second eye on the family and backstage. Also, the family felt that this way, Big Rob, was able to have a chance to have the occasional break.

"Okay. Here's your cell phone Mitchie." She said handing it over. "Now, everything's all set now, we'll be in touch through Naydene." She stood up shaking their hands, the meeting over.

Turning to Naydene Mitchie smiled. From the little bit she had learned Naydene seemed like someone that she would get along well with, but based on what her credentials were, she also had no doubt that anyone could get past her.

"Hey Naydene." She greeted. "Why don't I take you inside the stadium to meet the boys. We'll have to be quiet though, they might be in sound check and well word of warning, Nate can get especially serious during them so he doesn't exactly like 'unproductive interruptions' as he puts it." She said leading the way through the seating and sneaking into one of the front seats with Naydene, their presence going unnoticed because the boys were busy discussing their intro tonight which was going to be slightly different tonight because of what they were able to use in the arena.

Turning around the serious look on Shane's face dropped for a moment to be replaced by a smile as he spotted her. The moment was soon over as the intro to their song Burnin' Up started.

"So tell me," Naydene spoke from beside her. "Who's who?"

"Well the one with curly hair on the right side of the stage is Jason, he's the oldest of the boys. The curly haired one on the left is Nate, and he's the youngest brother in the band, but the youngest is Frankie who's probably backstage with their dad Paul right now, and the one in the middle with straight hair is Shane, he's my boyfriend." She described as she pointed to them, the pride coming out in her voice a little more at the end at being able to call Joe her boyfriend.

Noticing the slight change, Naydene's eyes began to sparkle in unspoken laughter at her happiness. Quickly though the girls turned their attention back to the boys performance, and soon enough the two were out of their chairs dancing along to the music, laughing at themselves when the music ended.

Turning towards the stage Mary watched as Joe jumped off the front and headed their way, greeting her with a soft kiss and wrapping his arm around her waist, her head fitting in the crook of his neck. Reaching his other hand out towards Naydene he introduce himself, "Hey, I'm Shane, you must be Mary's new body guard."

She nodded her head shaking his hand. "Naydene."

"Thanks for taking care of my girl." He squeezed Mary closer for a second before letting go and grabbing her hand instead. Now let's show you around and introduce you to some people. He said before leading the way.

* * *

Throughout the next week the letters kept coming. Mitchie knew they were despite the fact that everyone seemed to be hiding it from her, but she wasn't as worried anymore, not with both Naydene and Big Rob around. There was no way he could get past the two of them.

Speaking of Naydene, she was a great addition to the family, and just like Big Rob, she wasn't just a body guard, but she was also a part of the family, and she got along well with everyone. For Mitchie though, it was really nice, she felt as though Naydene was sort of like her big sister.

Currently the two were standing backstage watching the boys perform. Their set was almost over and Mitchie honestly couldn't have been happier, she had barely slept the night before because it was a late night, and an early morning.

Mitchie quickly stopped dancing as her expression turned confused. Normally the boys launched into Tonight right after Video Girl, but for some reason the boys instead were shifting themselves around and Shane spoke into the microphone.

"Alright. Now before we play our last couple songs, I have a something I want to do. Now my girlfriend is currently watching backstage and I'd like to bring her out here and introduce you all to her, but she's a bit shy so I'm going to need your help getting her out here. What do you say?" he asked, and screams filled the stadium.

Mitchie looked at Naydene surprised only to see Naydene smile back. Clearly she had known about this.

Looking back she saw Shane looking at her his arm held out towards her. Looking down at her simple outfit of jeans and a tee she looked back up and shook her head blushing.

He in turn shook his head yes and motioned for her with his. When she still didn't move he looked towards Naydene for help who gladly pushed her forward enough that she was at the end of the stage and Joe could walk over to her.

"Shane." She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Was his only response as he took her hand and lead her back to his mike. Speaking into it he shouted. "I am pleased to introduce my girlfriend Mary Smith!" and to her surprise the stadium seemed to get louder.

Coming up on the other side of him a stage hand brought out a stood which in turn Shane lead her over and made her sit.

Going back to his mike she heard the first chords of Hello Beautiful playing and couldn't help but smile. He knew this was her favorite song and here he was serenading her onstage in front of a sold out arena. Her night had just taken a turn for the better.

All throughout the song she felt like an idiot with the smile that was on her face, but it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, and when he finished it was incredibly hard for her not to kiss him right then and there. Instead she settled for the hug he offered to her relishing the feeling of his arms around her, and when he pulled away she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before waving to Nate and Jason and walking offstage back to where Naydene was.

"You traitor." She said mock angrily to her.

"Oh you know you enjoyed it." She teased to which Mitchie only nodded her head and smiled before turning back and watching the boys finish up their set.

* * *

"So what'd you think?" asked Shane as they walked out of the arena and towards the bus.

"Hmm…I don't know, I think it was lacking something." She teased. "No, it was perfect, absolutely perfect." She exclaimed swinging their hands back and forth.

Stopping at the door to the bus he dropped her hand and held the door open for her.

"After you Madame." He said with a fake British accent as he held his other hand out to her to guide her up the steps.

Giggling she took his hand. "Why thank you sir." She responded with an equally fake accent.

Following her inside he sat down on the couch pulling her into his lap.

Sighing happily she snuggled into his chest. "Have I ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever."

"I don't believe so, but have I ever told you you're the best girlfriend ever?" he responded looking down at her.

"I don't think so." She smiled up at him.

"Well then, in that case, you're the best girlfriend ever." He told her before kissing her squarely on the mouth.

What had started off to be a gentle kiss though soon turned into a more passionate one, that is until the bus door opened and they were joined by Nate and Jason.

"Get a room you two." Nate said plopping in the chair next to the couch.

"We had one until you two decided to show up." He explained. Meanwhile Mitchie just buried her head in his chest blushing.

"Looking up at the boys she sighed. "I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm really tired. I'll see you all in the morning." She said hugging Nate and Jason and then giving Shane a quick kiss. "Night."

* * *

Mitchie smiled into her dream, sleeping happily and soundly before suddenly being awakened.

"What the-?" she started to ask, but felt a rough hand push over her mouth.

"Quiet!" A voice commanded as she was yanked out of her bed. She stiffened as she felt something hard and cold push into her back. There was only one thing that could possibly. A gun. She knew she was in trouble now.

As she was guided to the lounge Mitchie realized now why her captor was able to get in, they were at a bus stop and the driver was knocked out cold in his seat.

"Make a sound and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. And don't even think of trying to put up a fight." The man whispered in her ear as he pulled her through the front towards the door.

Pushing her out roughly she landed on her hands and knees before being yanked up off the ground. Shivering she realized she was still in one of Shane's shirts and a pair of girl's boxers.

Whimpering slightly as she was pulled roughly through the parking lot she took one last sad glance at the bus before being shoved into the backseat of a car where her wrists and legs were bound and her mouth gagged. Her only hope now was that someone would quickly notice she was gone.

* * *

**Please review.**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Alright so first off I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter, it's not, although I should have a new one posted later today or sometime tomorrow. This is actually just a blurb from a new story idea that I got from a dream I had last night, and I wanted to put it in here so that I could get your opinion on whether or not I should turn the idea into a full on story. Also, if so, I could also use some ideas for titles. If you want to let me know what you think I'll have a poll up in my profile for the next couple days, and you can also PM me. Thanks guys! And sorry it's not a new chapter. **

**Summary:** When Mitchie's Mom decides it's time to move them, she's in for the experience of her life as she finds herself living in Salem with fellow witches and sorcerers like her. Will it turn out to be more than she can handle or will she thrive on her new life?

**Preview:**

Mitchie sighed as she looked out over her new town. She was currently sitting on the rooftop outside her window cursing everything that came across her path. When she'd told her Mom she was more than happy to move and start over as the person she had grown into, not the invisible one she had been taken to be in her old town she hadn't realized that her mom was going to pack the two of them up and move them to Salem. Yes, Salem. As in the ancestral home of witches.

While she'd grown up knowing very well where her family came from , after all she hadn't grown up practicing around the house for nothing, she didn't exactly mean she wanted to live in a town where _everyone _practiced magic when she had answered her mom. Yet, here she was looking out at the town of Salem. To everyone _human_ it was as normal a town as any, but behind the façade (one that she was positive was due partially to magic) it was purely magical. Despite the said colonial ongoings, it wasn't actually witches burned at the stake by humans, but instead quite the opposite. How else could the town only be inhabited by witches and sorcerers?

To top it all off, she wasn't going to continue the life she had grown used to in the past 17 years, one consisting of going to school and hanging around town like any normal teenager, while within the closed walls of her home magic was the standard. No, instead she was now going to be going to a magical school bent on 'Helping even the simplest witches and sorcerers find their true potential.' Joy.

While everyone her age was probably more advanced than her she would wind up struggling to finish her senior year of high school. And how exactly was she supposed to really get a normal job after high school. While Salem's secret was safe that didn't mean that it was rumored to be completely normal either.

Sighing once again she pulled herself up to her feet and climbed in through her bedroom window landing softly on the floor.

Looking at her new room she smiled slightly. One good thing did come out of their move. Her mom had felt that since they were now living in Salem she needed to start to apply magic to everything. Because of this her room was exactly how she wanted it. Three out of the four walls were painted and electric blue color while the fourth was white with hot pink, lime green, bright purple, and yellow paint splotches all over it almost as if someone had shot a paintball gun at it. Her light brown bed frame was placed with the headboard centered under the giant window on that wall. Underneath it was a fluffy white rug which was covering part of her light brown hardwood floor, and on top was a plaid comforter, the stripes varying in size and color, her sheets a lime green color, and her pillows hot pink. Against the opposite wall where she was currently standing her matching dresser was to her right just to the side of the window frame, and to the left was a matching desk where her laptop sat and her notbooks and books in the shelves she'd hung above it. On the wall to her left towards the center was the door to the hallway, and her "wall of memories" as she called it. Aka, it was a collage of pictures of her friends and family through the years, ticket stubs, quotes, and so on. On the wall to her right were two doors. The one closest to her dresser was her walk-in closet, and the one closer to her bed was to her bathroom. Next to her bed sat her most important possession though, her guitar.

"Michelle Amuelia Torres if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Grimacing at the use of her full name she grabbed her black tote bag before glancing at herself one last time in the mirror on the back of her door.

Smoothing her hands over the material of her black and white plaid pleated skirt and pulling the bottom of her red AC/DC shirt she pushed her feet into her black slouch boots and made her way down the stairs through the entryway past the living room, the bathroom, and her mother's bedroom and into the kitchen. Another good thing about this house was that her room was the only one on her floor meaning she had it all to herself.

Flouncing into the kitchen she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter taking a nice big bite. A miracle of magic being that her lip gloss wasn't smudged the slightest bit. Smiling at her mother she slung her tote bag over her shoulder.

"Why are you so worried about me being on time when it'll take like 5 seconds to zap myself to school?" she asked.

Her mother in turn looked at her guiltily. "Well, about that Mitchie…you can't exactly zap yourself to and from paces here."

"What? Why not? I thought this town was all about magic?" she asked confused.

"It is but well you don't have your license yet." He mom answered.

Choking the bit of apple she'd taken Mitchie gaped at her Mom. "You have got to be _kidding _me! You have to have a license to zap yourself to and from here! That's ridiculous!"

"Well it's just the same as if you were actually driving because as you know from experience, when you're younger it's harder to make sure you zap to the right place." Her mother explained calmingly. Mitchie meanwhile couldn't believe her mom was bringing that up. So when she was twelve she accidently zapped herself into an R movie instead of the PG-13 movie she'd meant to. Big whoop. She'd zapped herself out as soon as she realized what she was watching was most definitely not Harry Potter. (What? It's more fun than you'd think to watch the human interpretation of magic.)

Looking at the clock on the wall Mitchie's eyes widened. "Snap!" she shouted before dashing for the front door and praying to all god that she'd get to school on time and without getting lost.

In her haste she did manage to get to school right before the bell rang, but in her haste to get to the office and get her schedule she missed the curly-haired boy in jeans and a plaid button up in front of her and ended up sending the two of them sprawling to the ground.

Scrambling to stand up she watched as the boy pulled himself up much more gracefully than her and just brush himself off as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Oh my god! I am _so _sorry!" she exclaimed. "See, I'm sort of in a rush cause I thought I was going to be late or get lost on my way here, and then I need to get to the office still, and oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she rambled.

The boy looked at her a slight smile gracing his features. "It's alright. I'm Nate." He said holding out his hand.

"Michelle, but you can call me Mitchie." She said shaking his hand.

He started to turn around and head towards his class undoubtedly before she spoke after him.

"Um Nate! Wait!" she called out casing him to turn around. "Um, would you by any chance be willing to show me where the office is?" she blushed.

"New here?" he asked that smile gracing his features again.

Blushing even more at the apparency of her situation she shook her head yes. Following him as he shook his head towards the doors at the end of the hall in front of them.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! : D**

* * *


	14. Down We Go

**Alright, so here's the new chapter I promised. Hope you enjot it!****Chapter 12**

* * *

Yawning Shane sat on the edge of his bunk before standing up and turning behind him to Mitchie's. Surprised to find it empty he turned towards the front figuring she had gotten up early…for once in her life.

Instead of finding her hanging in the lounge, he found the bus driver still knocked out and panic immediately hit.

"MITCHIE!" he shouted. Hoping against all that she'd suddenly pop out of nowhere and claim that it was all a joke, but when the only response he got was his worried family stampeding in reality hit.

"No." he whispered collapsing on the couch.

"What!? What!?" everyone panicked.

Looking up at them with emotionless eyes he whispered brokenly, "She's gone…she's gone and I promised her I would never let them get her. My baby girl's gone." He croaked, silent tears making their way down his face as everyone else just looked at him their faces dropping.

* * *

Mitchie groaned from where she lay in a heap in the corner of a small cement room. After having been shoved in the back of the car she was driven somewhere that she could only assume was in the middle of nowhere, and there she was met with the voice she wished never to meet again.

Pulled roughly out of the car she had stumbles slightly since her legs were just cut from their bonds. Her eyes analyzing her surroundings she knew her chances of being found were slim. She had been taken to an old abandoned das station along the highway, and no one would even think of it as they drove by and saw all the boarded windows.

Once inside her eyes slowly adjusted from the stark brightness outside to the darkness inside. Taking in everything in the room she failed to notice the man in the back corner until he came out of the shadows.

"Well, well. Look here. I do believe it's been too long Miss Torres." Carl spoke as he up to her a gleam in his eyes as he towered over her, clearly taking pleasure at her suffering.

Reaching out the touch her cheek she recoiled in disgust. One thing she would never do is show her just how much fear he was causing her. No, that would only fulfill his amusement more.

Moving to speak at him all that came out was muffled sounds due to the rag that was still in her mouth.

"What's that? I can't understand you through all your mumbling." He taunted her. She in return attempted to lunge at him, but he only laughed as she was roughly pulled back by his henchmen.

"Now now, I thought we were on better terms than this Mitchie." He scolded. His eyes suddenly turning cold and his voice hard he pointed to a door behind him. "Lock her in there, but before you do, make sure she knows exactly who she's dealing with." He snarled.

Fighting the best she could against her captors she moaned in pain as she was suddenly thrown roughly into a solid stone wall, sliding down as tears of pain welled up. She was yanked up again roughly though only to be striked across the face, blood running down her cheek which had been cut by a ring that her abuser must've been wearing.

Thinking the that maybe that was all the pain she'd have to endure she gasped in surprised pain as she was punched roughly in the stomach causing her to sink to her knees before she was kicked roughly in the ribs and sent flying across the room to the spot she was in now.

Whimpering as she tried to twist her body so she could see more of the room she was in she realized that there were no chances of escape. There was only one window and it was way too high up for her to reach and entirely too small for her to fit through, and the only door to the room clearly led out to the main part of the gas station which would seriously only cause things to be worse.

Tearing up as she thought of her new family sleeping soundly back on the bus, she realized just how doomed she was. There was no way they'd find her in time…she had no doubt that this was only a temporary arrangement since they had no reason to stick around for long. All they had to do was dispose of her and get on their way.

Gasping as the tears shook her body she curled into as tight a ball as her wounds would allow her trying to imagine that she wasn't here, but instead wrapped safely in Shane's arm back on the bus.

Suddenly shooting up into a sitting position she ignored the pain as realized that they never thought to check if she had a cell phone on her, which she did happen to have, because she had been warned by Naydene to keep it on her at all times, and even though it's weird to sleep with it she took that advice.

Fumbling to move her tied hands to her pocket she managed to get two fingers in and pinch her phone out of the pocket in her boxers. Quickly checking to make sure it was on silent she quickly opened a message to Shane.

_Shane, I have my phone, if you track the gps you'll find I'm at an abandoned gas station in the middle of the highway. Hurry here! Please! _

_Love, Mitchie_

Quickly hitting send she stuffed the phone back in her pocket and lay in wait.

* * *

Sitting around the lounge of the bus was the Grey family sat in silence waiting for Big Rob and Naydene to come back from the police department with any news.

Jumping suddenly at the sound of a ringing phone Shane shot up out of his chair and ran to his bunk coming back cell phone in hand.

Opening the new message the frown he'd been wearing all morning quickly turned into a smile. "Guys! It's Mitchie. Someone call Naydene quick and tell her to track the gps on her cell phone. She said she's at an old gas station." He exclaimed as everyone else rushed around him to read the message.

Quickly opening a new message he replied back,

_We have Naydene working on it. Stay strong baby, we'll be there soon!_

_Love, Shane_

Sighing he leaned back. Now all they could do was sit and wait to find out where her destination was.

* * *

Unsure of how long she had been in her tiny prison Mitchie looked up in surprise as the door to the room she was in opened, she quickly huddled back in fear as she was met with those eyes that would haunt her.

"Enjoying your stay Mitchie?" He smirked walking over to her small frame. Snickering at her muffled response he pouted mockingly. "Aww…poor baby can't speak. Such a shame."

Continuing his path he towered over her. "As much as I enjoy the idea of you suffering back here, I happen to be a very busy guy and so I must be finishing my business here and moving on." He informed her before yanking her up off the ground by the neck and holding her in the air.

Pawing at his hands she tried futily to release herself from his grip, gasping for air as her suddenly let her go so she stood bent over before him. Not caring about her struggled he roughly grasped her arm and pulled her out and towards the main room of the gas station.

Handing her off to one of his men he stepped back pulling out his gun taking aim.

Closing her eyes she braced herself for the pain but instead turning her head towards the front door that had been burst open. In the doorway stood Shane, officers behind him.

Gasping in pain she looked down at her shoulder as a shot rang out. Looking back at Shane she looked him in the eyes. '_I love you.'_ She mouthed to him as she felt herself falling over chaos all around her, her vision blurring. The last thing she saw was the fear in his eyes as he ran towards her.

* * *

**Please review. : D**


	15. Lesson's Learned

**Alright everyone, so I've thought about this since I wrote the last chapter and I've decided that for now, this is the last chapter. It's nothing big, actually, I'm quite dissapointed in its length, but I feel like this is how I want to end it. I don't know if I'll write a sequal, but I do have ideas so it's not out of the question yet. Before I end finish this note I just want to thank all the people who have consistently read and/or reviewed, your support means a lot.**

**-Brianna**

**Disclaimer: I only on the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Groaning internally Mitchie swam in darkness. Trying to open her eyes, but she found they wouldn't open. Hearing voices in the distance she tried to speak out for someone to help, but found that her lips wouldn't move. Starting to freak she began to try and move anything at all, but found she was unsuccessful, and the only response she got was the sound of rapid beeping in the background.

Hearing the voices getting closer she strained to hear what they were saying.

"What's going on!?" A familiar voice sounded. "Why's it beeping like that?"

"I don't know. Somebody get a doctor!" Another familiar voice shouted.

Struggling to open her eyes she managed to get them to flutter but screamed in her head out of frustration. Trying again she was finally rewarded with the sight of a bright white light, but that light was quickly blocked as a blurry face came into view.

Blinking her eyes a few times in an attempt to focus better she looked back at the face above her and smiled.

"Jonathan!" She exclaimed spotting her brother. Throwing her arms up in an attempt to hug him she was quick to lower them again with a hiss of pain. Looking at her shoulder confused for a second she then remembered what had happened.

Looking back up at him she was quick to see her parents watching tears in their eyes, and the Grey family run back in through the door with a doctor.

Upon seeing her Shane immediately ran over to her other side.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand and crouching down to her eye level. Eyeing with tears in his eyes for a moment he gently threw his arms around her. "Thank god you're all right." He whispered into her hair as began to cry silently.

"You came." She whispered. "You came for me. You were ready to risk your life for me." She sobbed.

Pulling back slightly he looked at her with serious yet loving eyes. "Of course I would. I'd do anything for you baby girl."

Smiling she wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him to again for a quick hug before pulling back and looking around the room. A smile coming to her face at finally seeing all of her family together in the same room.

* * *

It was now two months later as Mitchie stood on stage looking out at the crowd before her. It was a crowd full of peers dressed in the same robes as her.

Turning back to her principle she took her diploma happily as she thought back to everything she'd been through to get here. Though it had been a long road, everything was finally back to normal…okay, well as normal as it could be for any girl who was dating 1/3 of Connect Three. Plus, well now that she was no longer undercover and Carl Macintire was safely behind bars, the boys had finally convinved her to let them help her produce an album. To say that she was going to be a very busy girl after this was an understatement, but as she looked into the stands of people watching to her family and her eyes met with a certain chocolate pair, she also knew that no matter what people would always be there to catch her before she fell. Looking down at the ring on her finger she knew of one person who's promise was true to stay. No, they weren't engaged, they both agreed that there was a lot that needed to change and they needed to establish themselves in each other's lives as the real thing, but for now, she knew Shane was hers to keep.

Smiling she walked down the steps and into the beginning of a new chapter. One that she was sure would be full of ups and downs, but she had now learned that now all downs meant the end of the world, it just meant something special was coming your way, and she had learned through her own tough times.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks again everyone! : D**


End file.
